


Happy Valentine's Day, Kitten

by PinkyLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Light Dom/sub, Love, Monsters, Self-Indulgent, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Valentine's Day, lots of i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyLewd/pseuds/PinkyLewd
Summary: This is totally self indulgent, sorry lolKona is my character, you can see her reference here ->https://twitter.com/LilFluffButt/status/1093575473400029185Based on a commission I received from KimiBooty on Twitter!





	Happy Valentine's Day, Kitten

Even after two years of our ever-growing relationship, Papyrus and I still never made a big deal out of Valentine’s Day. Sans, of course, was ecstatic over the holiday as it meant that he had an excuse to shower his beloved in homemade gifts and letters that he had stayed up all night concocting. Every year he and Queen Toriel would go out to Muffet’s Terra Treats & Bar (a guilty pleasure of Sans’, despite the ‘cursed empty calories’), shower each other in goodies and affection until even the nose-nuzzling champs were put off by their show of love. Sans would get dressed up, go and pick Queen Toriel up, and he would be gone for the rest of the night, leaving Papyrus and I alone.   
Truth be told, we weren’t much like them at all.

Usually we would call in something quick to be delivered to the house, flipped the channel to some comedy special or NTT (Papyrus’ own guilty pleasure), and baked some pot brownies. I wouldn’t necessarily call us potheads, majority of the time Papyrus smoked cigarettes which I would have no part in, but on special occasions when Sans couldn’t complain about the skunk smell, we would succumb to temptation. We didn’t exchange expensive gifts or go out to dinner, just relaxed at home and spent some quality time with one another. Not that there was anything wrong with that, I was never one to be overzealous about the holiday either, but I was craving his touch a little more than I was letting on. It had been a long week for the both of us in the ways of work as well as Sans’ Valentine’s Day preparations that sent the house into a disaster of crafts and half-used taco ingredients. It was as good a time as any for that sort of thing, if we both weren’t pretty high already.  
“It’s for real been two years?” Papyrus drawled in disbelief, the free hand he had around me pulling my body closer to his. I adjusted my seating on his lap to further my comfort and nuzzled my head underneath his chin with a small nod. “Yep. Pretty close to two and a half by now,” I replied thoughtfully. “I can’t believe I went from a Royal Guard to smoking a joint on Valentine’s Day with my skeleton boyfriend. Alphys would’ve had my head if she caught me doing this shit.” We both shared a laugh, as we both know how the lizard could be at times. She meant well, for the most part, and she has relaxed quite a bit since coming to the surface, but that leadership quirk of hers still came out at times. 

“Yeah, ya kinda’ needed to relax a bit,” Another hit of the blunt was taken, smoke trailing out of his mouth. “But you were pretty sexy in your armor.” 

“Oh, shut up. You’re too high to know that.”

“You’re high too, kitten.”

I rolled my eyes and snatched the blunt from his hand, burning up the rest of it before putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table. I blew out the smoke as Papyrus continued, “Although, you look really good in anything, even if it’s nothing.” He winked at me, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. “Like now, sitting in my lap sharing a blunt with me, wearing my hoodie and some panties,” Papyrus hugged me tightly to his body, wearing his basketball shorts and the half sleeve, black shirt he usually wore under his orange hoodie, giving my hair a gentle kiss. “My hair is crazy, dude, and my fur isn’t even brushed-” I had no chance to finish, for his mouth was on mine for a few sweet moments before pulling away. “You look… so beautiful, I can’t believe I got so lucky. Why would you ever pick someone like me?” Stars, the way his voice sounded when he said that. His usually tenor voice lowered, but sweetened in it’s tone in such a way that I felt goosebumps coat my skin in response, biting my lower lip and avoiding his loving gaze. “I’m so lazy and apathetic, while you’re so expressive and kind. Even though it’s been two years I still find myself getting butterflies around you. I’m wrapped around your little claw, kitten.” He grabbed my pinky for emphasis, intertwining our digits delicately.

“Baby, you’re not… Okay, you are lazy at times,” I giggled while pressing a kiss to his sharp cheek. “But you’re certainly not apathetic. Did you just hear yourself just now? How could anyone who says that be apathetic? I ask myself the same questions all the time. I can be selfish and cruel when I’m mad, and… I’m way too emotional, I take things personally when I shouldn’t, but you’re so patient with me.” I felt my giddiness begin to die as I continued, my heart swelling with said emotions as I remembered the many times he held me during anxiety attacks and encouraged me when my self esteem would plummet. “Papyrus, you’ve helped me in so many ways and so many times, I’m so grateful, I don’t think you really know; and it’s not just that, you’re also so handsome and amazing. I still feel my heart swell whenever I wake up before you and I get to see you resting so peacefully next to me. You... ,” I swallowed the lump growing in my throat and squeezed his hand, laughing breathily. “You just mean a lot to me, s-sorry for rambling.”  
For a few pregnant moments, the only noise in the room was the quiet television in the background, and worrily, I looked up into his eyes finally. Papyrus’ eyelights had brightened ever so slightly, gazing at me with such an affection gaze that I felt my soul buzz from our bond, before he swooped me further into his arms and stood from his place on the sofa. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck, my face now facing his with our chests pressed against each other, surprised by the swift movement. “Kona,” He murmured while pressing his forehead against mine, beginning to ascend the stairs. “I know I’m no cupid and we usually don’t celebrate this shit, but I truly want to show you how much you mean to me.” With his word my Soul pulled my body forward so that I could remain as close to my soulmate as possible, and in turn I could feel his own chest move towards mine. The bond we shared, the very bond that connected us on a level that humans could never understand, thrummed through my body and made me breathless, stirring the heat that was building in my lower abdomen.

“My S-Soul,” I managed to gasp out as we finally reached the top of the steps, heading down the hall towards Papyrus’ bedroom. “Honey, I need you, please.” I whispered before pressing my lips up against his mouth, and happily he accepted the kiss, returning the affection while one of his hands fumbled for the door knob. “I know, me too,” His breathed between passionate kisses, finally just settling with using his magic to open the door and then to close it behind us. I felt his tongue graze my own as I was set on our bed, my head propped up by a pillow, our kisses growing more and more heated with each swipe and touch against each others teeth. Papyrus’s hands, now free to roam since he didn’t have to hold me up any longer, grazed up my thighs to linger on my hips, then move further up to push the orange sweatshirt up above my breasts, exposing my pierced nipples to his wandering digits. He left the clothing bundled above my chest, one of his hands pressing softly between my breasts with the other propping himself up on the bed. My Soul immediately leaned towards the touch of it’s bond mate, illuminating my chest with a dim, green glow, and Papyrus’ own chest began to shine it’s own orange hue. Closing his eyes, Papyrus focused on the bond until I felt the familiar pull and rush of relief as my Soul left my body to hover in front of chest, and I watched as his own revealed itself. Usually having your Soul tugged from your physical body was dangerous and painful work, but in terms of bonds and soulmates, it can be the most pleasurable act you ever commit. Soulmates can’t be apart for very long before permanent damage can occur, and being pressed together can feel even more powerful than a human orgasm.   
“Relax, love,” Papyrus rumbled a our Souls grew closer on their own by the bond, his hands moving to massage the subtle flesh of my breasts while my own began making work of his shirt, discarding it to the floor. “I’m gonna’ make you feel so good, show you how much I love you, how beautiful you are.” I moaned quietly and touched his sternum, making Papyrus visibly rattle with anticipation. My paws moved across his bones in search for that special spot that made him moan, gently grabbing and stroking at his lower ribs and spine. She wanted to make him feel good too, wanted to show him just how much she loved him too, and she adored hearing him succumb to pleasure and let go. It wasn’t often that Papyrus allowed himself to just enjoy himself, always looking after Sans or myself or working his coccyx off, but she was determined to get him to relax and just feel loved for awhile; and I got what I wanted after rubbing the little spaces between his vertebrae. Papyrus’ body shook and he emitted a low groan, leaning in so that he could press kisses to my neck, making my vision blur. “Please...” I begged quietly with a small whine following, leaning my head back to reveal more of the sensitive flesh, and my soulmate chuckled shakily. “I want your mark, baby, please… I love you so much, I wanna show it off, pl- A-ah!” He bit down near the front of my throat while he fumbled with the barbell through my nipple, sucking and I gripped harder onto his bones, his spine arching. “Mmmn… you know I can’t say no to you, kitten.” Stars, his gravelly voice sent a blistering heat straight to my sex. The heat of his Soul so close to mine was driving me to near insanity; it wasn’t enough, I needed him closer, I needed his love, I needed him inside. “But I don’t want this to be over so quickly. I want to cherish you and feel every inch of your body.” 

I writhed with anticipation underneath him, the arousal taking over my mind and blurring my senses. My nerves were on fire, and whenever Papyrus pressed his pelvis against my heat, it was almost too much to bear. Even through his shorts and my panties, I could feel just how hard he was and judging by the sharp intake of breath, he could feel me as well. He wanted to tease me a little bit, as usual, he loved to see me pant and beg for him no matter what the occasion. Today of all days, though!? A loud whine escaped my throat whenever Papyrus began to slowly rub his erection along the length of my slit, his hands playing just above my panties and his tongue lavishing over my nipples. The stimulation was all too much and yet not enough at all, and I arched my back in an attempt to get more friction. I was trying so hard to get words to come out, but every time I opened my mouth only heavy breathes and whimpers were heard, and screwed my eyes shut in frustration. When Papyrus took a second to breathe from my breasts with a soft pop, I took the opportunity to finally speak. “Don’t t-tease me, please.” I whined a lot more submissively than I would have liked, and Papyrus laughed softly in response, pausing his hips. “I’m sorry, love, is it getting a titty bit annoying?” Oh, well, there went any seriousness I had. Uncontrollably I snorted, giggling like the high bastard I was, and he joined me, pressing our foreheads together. 

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing.”

“Why? It was a joke, it was meant to be laughed at.” 

“Besides, it was getting a little too serious in here.” Papyrus smiled wholeheartedly at me, pressing a kiss to my lips. “I want this to be fun for you, I am trying to love on ya’, afterall. I just can’t help myself sometimes, your reactions are so cute.” He purred and began to kiss me even more, and soon the heat began to rise again, my arms now around his neck and my paw caressing his skull. I bit his tongue lightly, eliciting a moan from him, and his hands moved south to finally remove my underwear. Papyrus’ sounds of ecstasy only intensified upon seeing how eager I truly was for him. “You’re so wet, kitten…” He sighed lewdly as one of his long fingers slowly ran up and down my slit, coating it in my slick. “Only for you.” I murmured and rolled my hips against him, his breath hitching. After so long of being so very close, Papyrus allowed our Souls to touch, almost immediately melting together and causing our entire bodies to light up with fulfillment. Having our Souls bonded once more knocked the air from my lungs, and my mouth hung open, panting, practically drooling for the sensation that wracked my entire being. “Th-that’s it, that’s it, my beautiful girl, so pretty, so good…” He stuttered while his finger began to breach my entrance, finally, filling me and making my body shutter. “Oh, fuck, you’re dripping all over my hand… and it’s all for me, yeah?” I nodded my head quickly in response, opening my eyes to gave into his dimmed eyelights. He moved his free hand down to shuffle out of his shorts, his orange cock bobbing out, and I could feel the drool fall from my lip. The magic length twitched in his hand eagerly, the head already dribbling out translucent precum, rolling down and over his knuckles. After that sight, his finger wasn’t near enough.

After working in three fingers, Papyrus finally deemed me ready, and he slowly withdrew his soaked digits. “I love y-you, I love you so much, you’re so good to me…” I babbled as he licked the juices from his hand with a dirty noise, his attention then directing to me. Papyrus was still trying to regain composure, but by the state of his dick and rattling bones and blushing face, it was clear he was just as worked up as I was. “I love you too,” He kissed my lips, coming closer to me and moving my legs so that they wrapped around his hips, just mere inches from my pussy. “And you let me know if it g-gets to be too much, okay? I won’t be mad. Just tap my skull if you can’t speak.” Papyrus was really making it hard to pay attention to what he was saying; rubbing his hot cock against my slit to slick himself up while talking. But I nodded in agreement, and as if answering my prayers to the Stars above, Papyrus lined himself up and began pressing inside of me. It was so slowly, using short pumps of his hips to inch himself inside. We were already panting messes, clinging to one another like our lives depended on it just from him not even being half way in yet. 

“P-Papy, you’re s-so big…”

Papyrus’s eye sockets immediately opened and he looked down at me with this expression of surprise, but beneath that was also this heated expression of passion and endearment. I’ve said that many times before that night, but what threw him off must have been the nickname. I rarely use it, only whenever I am washed over by the waves of love or arousal; in this case, both. It was a very intimate name to him, no one was ever allowed to use it but me. In attempts to make sure he never grows old of hearing the nickname, he asked that I only use it in very important moments, just something about it made his heart swell and his entire cool facade fall. His eyelights began to change, morphing into small, white hearts amidst his dark eye sockets. “Please, love... ,” He whispered, finally pushing his thick cock all the way to the hilt inside of me and making me gasp in relief. “Don’t stop saying my name.”

My toes curled whenever Papyrus began to move his hips at a leisurely pace, our Souls melting almost completely together, both our physical and emotional bodies bonding at once. The sensation had me moaning uncontrollably, being a lot louder than I attended and making my whole face flush red. The delectable sensation of his magic spreading my lips and filling to the brim was almost enough to cum on the spot, but my desire to make Papyrus feel good kept me from letting go so soon. I unsheathed my claws and carefully ran them up Papyrus’ spine while he moved, and the feeling made his hips jolt forward sharply, the head of his cock pressing up against that sweet spot deep inside my cunt. I let out a high pitched noise of pure ecstacy, continuing the treatment to his back and egging him on. “Papy, mmh! Please, please, please...” I chanted as if he was a God, and he purred lowly in his chest, going back to my throat and trailing wet kisses there. “F-faster, please?” He looked up at me from the hickey he was currently working on, a small smirk gracing his skull. “Oh? Did I hit a sweet spot, hmm?” I nodded my head quickly, my breasts swaying back and forth with the motion of his thrusts. “Then ask me nicely, kitty. I know you’re my one and only beauty, but she’s gotta’ know how to use her words.” I struggled to fight the noises escaping my throat as he watched me with this predatory expression, my pussy clenching and causing him groan at the gaze. Again with the cursed teasing!

“P-p... Please go faster, Papy.” I gasped out through heavy breathes, rolling my hips to pleasure him, and it appeared to work judging by that noise. “I need you to make me c-cum, Papy, please.” That seemed to please him, because Papyrus purred once more and his hips began to move faster, his dick pounding into my walls and occasionally into that spot again. My whole body was rocking from his thrusts now, one of his hands coming up to hold mine, biting down sharply onto the unfinished bruise on my neck. I shouted in a sick mix of pain and pleasure while my claws dug into his shoulder blade, and his free hand held onto one of my thighs. I couldn’t think of anything coherent, fuck, I could barely comprehend anything except for the delicious swell of Papyrus’ dick against my walls; but I could hear him panting out words and phrases into my ear after he had finished with my abused throat. “I love you s-so much, so fucking much, you’re mine…” The insistent throb of heat in my cunt began to intensify and only got worse with every word he rumbled and with every thrust our bodies grew ever closer, the sweat filming over ourselves serving to help him move faster. Harder. “You’re so beautiful, even like this, my cock pounding into you and drool pouring out of your mouth… Your pussy feels so fucking good, kitten; you feel so good. You’re so good for me, taking my cock and begging for me… You’re so beautiful, you know that? I love you.” I could barely speak as the pleasure swallowed me in its waves, rushing over me and filling my thoughts and sensations with nothing but my soulmate. My legs were beginning to shake from the pressure in my sex, but Papyrus held onto me, rocking his cock just a bit faster into me and pressing harder until he was very clearly pushing against my sweet spot continuously. My noises only became more desperate at that rate, and Papyrus even joined in loudly as my walls began to tighten around his length. We were both so enthralled in each other that we wouldn’t care less about anything else in the whole world, pawing and groping at one another desperately. 

While one was tangled in my hair, Papyrus’ other hand moved down to press his thumb delicately against my clit and rub quick circles there, and my breath hitched in shock. “I-I-I love y-you…” I whined, and Papyrus pressed his forehead against mine once more. “I’m s-so close, Papy, please… I w-wanna cum!” He nodded a little, grunting with every push now, the tightness of my cunt practically massaging the orgasm out of him. “I’m close too, kitten, I’m gonna cum… Mnn, you want that? Wanna cum with me, sugar?” 

“Yes, please!”

Papyrus chuckled lowly as he felt himself just about to let go. “Then cum for me, kitty.”  
The overstimulation of our Souls, his dick, his words, and the hand on his clit had me spilling over in ecstasy, almost screaming out his name as my head threw back and my back arched sharply. It only took three more jerky thrusts until Papyrus was groaning and cumming too, his bones rattling loudly as I felt his cum coat my walls and spill out with just how much spilled out of him. It took us a few minutes of shuddering and panting for us to regain ourselves, Papyrus then tugging the hoodie back over my form and gently pulling his cock out of my swollen pussy. I whined quietly when I felt his cum dribble out, but Papyrus was quick to scoop me up into his arms, pressing soft kisses all over my face. Our Souls separated leisurely before returning to our physical bodies. 

“I love you so much, Papy…” I whispered, my voice sort of hoarse from the experience, and cuddled into his form, my eyes shut in bliss. “You’re so good to me.”  
I felt Papyrus smile against my skin, stroking my hair and threading it between his fingers. “I love you so much, Kona. And because I love you so much, I’m afraid I gotta keep you from sleeping just yet.” Whenever I whined in complaint, he chuckled and shook his head. “We’ve got to get clean first, wouldn’t want Sans to come in and see us like this tomorrow. Come on, kitten, let’s get in the shower. Oh, and,” He gently grabbed my chin and lifted it, kissing my lips sweetly for a few moments. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
